the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lennon
In 1990, Lennon was first released in US by Capitol on CD. US CD release In 1990, Lennon was released in US by Capitol on CD. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Disc 1 *1. "Give Peace a Chance" *2. "Blue Suede Shoes" *3. "Money" *4. "Dizzy Miss Lizzy" *5. "Yer Blues" *6. "Cold Turkey" *7. "Instant Karma!" *8. "Mother" *9. "Hold On" *10. "I Found Out" *11. "Working Class Hero" *12. "Isolation" *13. "Remember" *14. "Love" *15. "Well Well Well" *16. "Look at Me" *17. "God" *18. "My Mummy's Dead" *19. "Power to the People" *20. "Well (Baby Please Don't Go)" Disc 2 *1. "Imagine" *2. "Crippled Inside" *3. "Jealous Guy" *4. "It's So Hard" *5. "Gimme Some Truth" *6. "Oh My Love" *7. "How Do You Sleep?" *8. "How?" *9. "Oh Yoko!" *10. "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" *11. "Woman Is the Nigger of the World" *12. "New York City" *13. "John Sinclair" *14. "Come Together" *15. "Hound Dog" *16. "Mind Games" *17. "Aisumasen (I'm Sorry)" *18. "One Day (At a Time)" *19. "Intuition" *20. "Out the Blue" Disc 3 *1. "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night" *2. "Going Down on Love" *3. "Old Dirt Road" *4. "Bless You" *5. "Scared" *6. "#9 Dream" *7. "Surprise, Surprise (Sweet Bird of Paradox)" *8. "Steel and Glass" *9. "Nobody Loves You (When You're Down and Out)" *10. "Stand by Me" *11. "Ain't That a Shame" *12. "Do You Wanna Dance" *13. "Sweet Little Sixteen" *14. "Slippin' and Slidin'" *15. "Angel Baby" *16. "Just Because" *17. "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night" *18. "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" *19. "I Saw Her Standing There" Disc 4 *1. "(Just Like) Starting Over" *2. "Cleanup Time" *3. "I'm Losing You" *4. "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" *5. "Watching the Wheels" *6. "Woman" *7. "Dear Yoko" *8. "I'm Stepping Out" *9. "I Don't Wanna Face It" *10. "Nobody Told Me" *11. "Borrowed Time" *12. "(Forgive Me) My Little Flower Princess" *13. "Every Man Has a Woman Who Loves Him" *14. "Grow Old With Me" Notes *Includes a booklet. Users who have this in their collection * Netherlands CD release In 1990, Lennon was released in Netherlands by Parlophone on CD. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as US CD release. Users who have this in their collection * UK Cassette release In 1990, Lennon was released in UK by EMI on Cassette. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Cassette 1 Side A *1. "Give Peace a Chance" *2. "Blue Suede Shoes" *3. "Money" *4. "Dizzy Miss Lizzy" *5. "Yer Blues" *6. "Cold Turkey" *7. "Instant Karma!" *8. "Mother" *9. "Hold On" *10. "I Found Out" Side B *1. "Working Class Hero" *2. "Isolation" *3. "Remember" *4. "Love" *5. "Well Well Well" *6. "Look at Me" *7. "God" *8. "My Mummy's Dead" *9. "Power to the People" *10. "Well (Baby Please Don't Go)" Cassette 2 Side A *1. "Imagine" *2. "Crippled Inside" *3. "Jealous Guy" *4. "It's So Hard" *5. "Gimme Some Truth" *6. "Oh My Love" *7. "How Do You Sleep?" *8. "How?" *9. "Oh Yoko!" *10. "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" Side B *1. "Woman Is the Nigger of the World" *2. "New York City" *3. "John Sinclair" *4. "Come Together" *5. "Hound Dog" *6. "Mind Games" *7. "Aisumasen (I'm Sorry)" *8. "One Day (At a Time)" *9. "Intuition" *10. "Out the Blue" Cassette 3 Side A *1. "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night" *2. "Going Down on Love" *3. "Old Dirt Road" *4. "Bless You" *5. "Scared" *6. "#9 Dream" *7. "Surprise, Surprise (Sweet Bird of Paradox)" *8. "Steel and Glass" *9. "Nobody Loves You (When You're Down and Out)" Side B *1. "Stand by Me" *2. "Ain't That a Shame" *3. "Do You Wanna Dance" *4. "Sweet Little Sixteen" *5. "Slippin' and Slidin'" *6. "Angel Baby" *7. "Just Because" *8. "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night" *9. "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" *10. "I Saw Her Standing There" Cassette 4 Side A *1. "(Just Like) Starting Over" *2. "Cleanup Time" *3. "I'm Losing You" *4. "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" *5. "Watching the Wheels" *6. "Woman" *7. "Dear Yoko" Side B *1. "I'm Stepping Out" *2. "I Don't Wanna Face It" *3. "Nobody Told Me" *4. "Borrowed Time" *5. "(Forgive Me) My Little Flower Princess" *6. "Every Man Has a Woman Who Loves Him" *7. "Grow Old With Me" Users who have this in their collection * Category:John Lennon albums Category:CDs Category:Cassettes Category:Items released in US Category:Items released in Netherlands Category:Items released in UK Category:Items produced by Capitol Category:Items produced by Parlophone Category:Items produced by EMI